


A Thief's Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Minor Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara had enough of Lena's misdeed and decides to take it into her own hand.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	A Thief's Punishment

The door to the bedroom is locked. The window closed, the blinds shut. The one source of light is a candle. 

Her arms are tied behind her back by the torn remnant of her skirts.

Her legs are kicking, her shoes long fallen by the way side.

She's biting down on her pillow, screaming into it.

Supergirl is holding her down, over her lap. The power hand flat against her back keeps her down.

"Did you keep count like I asked, Lena?" _Spank_

The question goes unanswered. _Spank_

Lena scream into the pillow, her tears soaking the pillowcase. _Spank_

"Did you keep count like I asked. Answer my question." 

"No." She answers, finally pulling her face from the pillow. She's sweating, her tears coursing freely over her face, dark streak of makeup all over.

"Well, I guess we have to start back at the beginning then." Supergirl scold, soft-voiced. _Spank_ "One..."

"No! Kara no!" Lena struggles against the power grasp of the Superhero, but fails to gain any ground.

"If you didn't want to start the spanking over, then maybe you should've kept count, Lena!" Another soft-voiced scolding comes. "I asked you to do it 3 times."

"I'm sorry! Please give me a chance!" Another round of struggles from the Luthor heiress yields no result but an irritated Supergirl.

"You've been given a lot of chances today, Miss Luthor. I think it's time you faced some consequences." _Spank_

She screams in response to the hit, but amidst the pain she finds it in herself to count aloud. "Two!" 

"I warned you when you stole it the first time." _Spank_

"I know! Three!" Lena kicks wildly, she is reaching her limits. 

"And you still took it, hid it in your office." _Spank_

"Four...I'm sorry!" Lena is trying to crawl off of her lap, but without the use of her arm it's impossible. 

"If you were sorry, you'd have taken your punishment already." Supergirl's voice shift from soft to cold. _Spank!_

"Five! I'm taking it!" Lena tries to roll side to side, shaking her ass to disperse some of the pain.

"No! You're still trying to get away from it! Stay still, count the spanks and take it like a big girl!" Spank

Lena tries, really hard, to stop her legs from kicking, to settle down over the powerful lap. _Spank!_

"OW... I can't think of my safeword, please stop!" Lena whimpers. 

Immediately, Kara lay her down on the bed. "It's potsticker, like what you stole from me." she teases and pepper Lena's cheek with kisses.

Lena laughs. "It's hard for normal people to think of that in the middle of a scene!"

Kara joins the laughter.


End file.
